This invention relates to a composite panel and to a method of making the composite panel, which composite panel may be used as a building panel.
Many types of dry wall partitioning and exterior wall sheathing are known. Examples of the materials used to construct these include plywood, wood particle or fibre board, gypsum board, and fiber reinforced cement board, which may be secured to timber, galvanized steel or extruded aluminum studding or framing and which may include fibre glass, mineral wool, polymer foam or similar cavity installed insulation.
Exterior wall sheathing, dry wall partitioning and building panels made of these materials are not generally factory-prefabricated, because the resulting panel structures would be too heavy to allow for site handling without expensive equipment.
There is a need for a new type of composite panel with a good strength to weight ratio, which is constructed of materials which have the necessary stiffness, impact resistance and ease of decoration, which is an acoustic absorber and thermal insulator and which is fire resistant.